This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 1. We are in process of building a 1 billion of small molecule chemical (or 1B) library to facilitate the cheminformatics studies and chemical library design in aid of virtual drug screening or combinatorial chemical library design. As a part of goals, we will need to access the cluster at PSC to allow us to convert the chemical library SMILE format to 2D molecular fingerprints format, and then we can implement the 2D fingerprints into the 1B library in which we have already developed the molecular structure search engine and platform. Project2. We will continue the MD simulations to refine the predicted 3D GPCR CB2 receptor structure models (preliminary work completed with two publications). Further molecular dynamics (MD) calculations of the 3D CB2 receptor structure in membrane model (in a lipid/water simulated bilayer membrane system). Such a large biosystem requires high power computing facility that is available @PSC. In addition, we will explore the active ligand binding conformations and further evaluate the binding energy using QM approaches, including GAUSSIAN for ab initio computations